


Code of Misconduct

by Reynarius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, GEEZ ANGELA, HOW COME YOU GET THREE TALON GIRLFRIENDS, but i dont care, maybe slightly OOC, soft and sweet content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Angela is forced to attend the first day training seminar for the latest batch of Overwatch recruits, the talk quickly switches to the organizations "Code of Conduct" and one of the key points: One must never fraternize with the enemy, especially Talon agents. Angela, however, seems to follow all of the rules except this one.





	Code of Misconduct

**[Definitely Not Sombra] 08:51: I’d say Good Morning but knowing you, you have already been up for the past four hours. Or you never slept. Which is also just as likely.**

**[Definitely Not Sombra] 08:52: BUT just hoping your meeting goes quick, M’s crabby without someone to throw Science Jargon™ at and Amy might kill her . Hurry back to us, amor !!**

**[Window Marker] 09:12: If I have to hear one more thing about genetics this morning, I must take up day drinking…...**

**[Window Marker] 09:13: also please change my contact name, if I have to hear anymore “window marker” jokes from these two i will need you to get me more wine on the way home**

**[Unknown] 10:23: Enjoy your wretched meeting with those morons. We shall see you later. Also tell Olivia to kindly CEASE sending me numerous “emojis” while I am working … the lab attendants are staring.**

Angela failed to hide the big grin that spread across her face as she flipped through the numerous and thankfully  _ private  _ messages from her girlfriends. Unfortunately, she chose to do this just as Winston was starting his briefing with the latest batch of fully graduated recruits. 

“Ahem, Doctor Ziegler?”

She snapped to attention at the sound of her name, seeing Winston giving her a slight frown and several looks from the new recruits. Clearing her throat, Angela stammered out, “Apologies, Winston. Go on.”

Winston nodded and continued to blabber on then about the rules that these recruits would have to follow, Angela just tuned him out. Focusing back on her phone’s screen, seeing another message pop up.

**[Definitely Not Sombra] 10:32: Careful chica, you might get caught red handed ;)**

Angela rolled her eyes and quickly typed back.

**[A. Ziegler] 10:34: Are you** **_spying_ ** **on this briefing, liebling?**

**[Definitely Not Sombra] 10:34: maybeeeeee, to be fair tho…..it was really all moira’s idea, im innocent here**

**[A. Ziegler] 10:34: innocent isn’t exactly the word I would use…**

**[Definitely Not Sombra] 10:34: Are you trying to dirty talk in the middle of your briefing !? How scandalous doctor ziegler ;)**

**[A. Ziegler] 10:35: You are insufferable you know that?**

**[Definitely Not Sombra] 10:35: of course but would you have me any other way, amor?**

“Doctor Ziegler,  _ please focus. _ ” Winston called back to her, once more catching Angela in the act of not listening to the meeting.

Heat rushed up into her cheeks, and she bowed her head in shame. Quickly muttering, “Sorry, Winston. Please do continue.”

Her phone vibrated once more and she was about to flip it over to check the screen when Soldier: 76 cut in to speak next, his words cutting through the quiet of the meeting room. Making her freeze, “Now, regarding our enemies...there is a  _ zero tolerance  _ fraternization policy. Such actions are on the grounds for immediate detainment and termination.”

**[Definitely Not Sombra] 10:38: careful amor, he might be talking to you ;)))**

Nervously, Angela fidgeted back and forth on her feet. Her eyes darting from 76 to her phone sitting on the clipboard in her hands, surely the man didn’t know? They have covered their tracks so well, it just wasn’t possible.

“...while this rule applies to all of our enemies, it is more heavily in regards to  _ Talon-. _ ” 

Oh, fuck. She could not stay here but, she couldn’t just  _ excuse herself. _

“Doctor Ziegler, please report to the med bay.” Athena’s voice came through the intercom

Saved by the bell. Angela jumped at the mention of her name. Looking up to find Winston staring at her expectantly, quickly she ducked out of the meeting and hurried down the hallway. Not at all eager to stick around any longer.

Her phone audibly rang this time and she picked up, Sombra’s laughter echoed out over the other end of the line. 

“Sombra? Did you...did you  _ hack  _ Athena?” Angela asked, trying her best not to grin like a damn fool.

“Maybeeee, but it got you out of that meeting didn’t it?”

Angela stared back at the meeting room doors, exhaling, “You are right about that, I need to get out of here for awhile. Will you all be at home?”

“Sure will,  _ chica. _ See you soon.”

* * *

A few hours later, Angela walked through the front door of the quaint flat that she had purchased for the explicit purpose of meeting up with her Talon girlfriends. All three of them. Someplace far from the prying eyes of both Talon and Overwatch alike, where they were free to spend time together.

Sombra appeared in the living room, spinning around with a cup of coffee clasped between her hands. She breezed past Angela and handed off the mug, grinning ear to ear as she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Welcome home, Doc. Trust it wasn’t too hard to slip away from HQ?”

Angela flashed a small smile and murmured as Sombra embraced her, “Not at all, no thanks to your clever diversion.”

They shared another quick sweet kiss and Angela hummed into her lips, her hand reaching up to thread through Sombra’s hair. 

“Not even home 5 minutes and already you two are going at it?”

Moira strolled into the room, not looking up from her tablet as she walked past the pair and into the kitchen. Sombra whirled back around and quipped, “Can you get your face out of your work for 5 minutes and give her a kiss? She’s missed us.”

“Perhaps, however, could you stop yelling? You’ll wake up our third with all that incessant noise.” Moira hummed, pointing idly towards the couch.

Angela turned her head to look where Moira was pointing, finding Amélie sprawled out against the arm of the couch fast asleep. The doctor took a sip of her coffee and approached, sitting the mug down onto the coffee table.

“I’m so glad she is finally resting, ohhhh…she’s so stunning, even like this.” Angela cooed, brushing hair from Amélie’s face.

Sombra nudged her forward, “Take the chance, while you got it.”

Angela laughed and did just that, easing herself down onto the couch next to Amélie. Wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s waist and sinking into her, smiling wide as she got comfortable. Sombra laid back against the other arm and intertwined her legs with Angela’s.

Moira stood there watching them with her arms crossed, trying and failing not to smile down at the trio. She picked up the blanket off of the arm of the couch, unfolding it and covering the three of them.

“I love it when we get to spend time together, the four of us just like this...wouldn’t you agree Angela?”

Moira and Sombra both looked to find Angela fast asleep against Amélie, face buried in the taller woman’s neck and Amélie’s arms draped protectively around her waist. They looked so peaceful, lying there together and Sombra made a soft ‘awww’ noise.

"Rest a while, Sombra. I have some more work to do for now.  _Enjoy this while you can,_ as you say." Moira pressed a kiss to the side of Sombra's head.

A soft smile crept up onto the hacker's face and she shut her eyes, relishing the moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> i've been wanting to do this for awhile and im so happy its Done


End file.
